Get Your Act Together
by Dranny
Summary: Brittany just wanted a date. That's all. Why was this so hard?


**Summary: Brittany just wanted a date. That's all. Why was this so hard?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Except Mr. Wallace. I own him.**

**A/N: I really love Brittana. They're my new obsession. Somehow I'm in love with the thought of Brit being the 'dominant' one so to speak. So this fic was floating in my subconscious. I've actually started two other Brittana fics but this just appeared and burst out of me so. Here's hoping you guys think it's halfway decent. If you do like it please review. **

Brittany Pierce walked down the halls of McKinley feeling lighter than ever. This was the day. She was finally going to get the girl of her dreams to go out with her. She was smart, popular, athletic, and people loved her. She didn't rule the school like her best friend Quinn _thought _she did, but she was pretty much sitting pretty at the top of the social triangle, or pyramid, whatever.

She wasn't trying to be cocky but seriously she was at a loss as to how she hadn't managed to bag the girl as yet. The whole student body wanted her. It was a fact. Plus for some reason, no one seemed to have any qualms about propositioning her. The cheerleaders were her favorite, mainly because it got on Quinn's nerves how distracted they got when she went to watch her 'best friend' practice. Her thoughts stopped abruptly however, when the object of her current affections came into her line of vision, and what a vision she was.

Santana Lopez was a transfer student at McKinley high. She had only been there three months. The Latina was drop dead gorgeous and had left Brittany speechless the moment she first saw her. She had been obviously lost because she kept glancing at the scrap of paper in her hand and looking around, so after recovering, Brittany thought it was her sacred duty to make sure that this goddess got wherever she desired. That didn't quite go as planned. After walking up to Santana she had proceeded to sound like a horny teenaged boy. Asking for sexual favors in return for directions probably wasn't the best way to approach someone you were just meeting. But damn if that look of utter disdain wasn't a turn on. Plus that very nice view of her ass as she walked away totally made the slap worth it. From that day Brittany S. Pierce made it her new mission to get Santana Lopez to go out with her. If not on a date then at least under the bleachers for a make out session, she wasn't picky.

Now as she approached the Latina, who was surrounded by some of her glee club minions, or friends as she's been corrected so many times, she made sure to put on her sweetest smile. Santana didn't respond to cockiness, intelligence, sob stories, or that one where she saved the kitten from a gang of rabid pit bulls. Chicks were supposed to dig heroes weren't they? That story was totally believable. She figured she could try the 'sweet route'.

"Hey Santana" Brittany smiled at the other girl, pointedly ignoring the eye roll she got as she leaned against the locker next to Santana's.

"Hi Brittany" said a female voice that was not Santana's. It wasn't raspy enough. It was actually a bit high, and squeaky. Turning to the unwanted source she was met with sight of a hideous vomit colored sweater.

"Rachel" she acknowledged without looking up. Really the girl's wardrobe hadn't changed since middle school. It's a wonder she even managed to get into the glee club. She was pretty sure there were levels of loser and Rachel was at the bottom structure. But she was nice, so Brittany never made it a point to be anything but civil to the other girl.

"Since you're here it will save me the trouble of having to track you down. As the leader of the glee club it is my duty to scout potential stars blah blah blah" Brittany didn't really hear the rest as she turned her attention back to Santana. She was pleasantly surprised to find the other girl staring at her. Sure, it was a look of bored disinterest, but still she was looking.

"Are you busy tonight? There's this new restaurant that just opened called Breadstix. It's supposed to have the best food for miles. They took my license away for a year though, so how about you pick me up at 7?" Brittany asked, sweet smile still firmly in place.

"How about no?" answered Santana with a scoff. "Besides, I'm already going with Sam" the Latina finished. Brittany watched as she gathered up the rest of her books, said a quick goodbye to everyone but her, and walked away.

"Brittany? What do you say? Do you want to think about it some more?" came Rachel's squeaky voice.

"Who's Sam? Is she talking about trouty mouth?" Brittany asked, completely ignoring Rachel's questions.

"Oh, um yeah. They're really close in glee club. You should hear some of their duets. It's heavenly. Of course not as good as when Finn and I duet but the potential is there. In fact for sectionals we're planning to-" Brittany held up her hand, stopping Rachel from giving her the run down of everything glee related. She only wanted to know about Sam. She knew he was a jock. A football player or something. She didn't pay that much attention to the popular male aspect of the school. She could however, tell you who occupies every cheerleading position, from the top to the bottom of that human pyramid.

"So they're dating?" she asked the other girl. Rachel must have heard something in her voice, because she suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She glanced over at her sidekick, Artie somebody, like she wanted to switch places with him. Normally Brittany didn't consider herself very intimidating but this was different. Someone was trespassing on her territory. Damnit she saw Santana first.

"We're not sure. They are quite chummy but I've never seen anything overly romantic between them." Artie decided to help out Rachel. Brittany zoned in on him. At that moment she decided she could use some inside intel.

"Listen Artie, it's Artie right?" he nodded and she continued "I have a job for you. I want you to keep an eye on trouty mouth ok? If he even breathes in her direction and it sounds a little romantic, I want you to wheel yourself in between them. If they plan to sing another duet, I want you use the handicap card and turn it into a tri-et? Whatever, I want you to join them. Operation keep Sam away from Brittany's woman is now in effect, am I making myself clear?" she finished. Artie nodded quickly, when he realized she was serious. Her pursuit of Santana wasn't a secret, so the fact that Sam Evans thought he could try his luck was almost insulting to her reputation. With a quick nod to both of them, she set off towards her next class, this ironically, was English with Santana. Time to step up her game.

"So class thus ends the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet. Thoughts?" asked Mr. Wallace. Brittany just shook her head wondering why this was still a part of the Syllabus. Seriously this story was so dumb. Not even the modernized movie could make this bearable. Suddenly she got an idea. Glancing quickly towards Santana, who looked just as bored as she was, Brittany raised her hand. This seemed to surprise everyone including the teacher, but she chose to ignore it. She was smart but she never volunteered, so she would give them their right to be shocked.

"Uh yes Brittany?" Mr. Wallace asked, still recovering. Brittany made sure she had Santana's attention before she started.

"I kind of sympathize with Romeo. Obviously Juliet was a rebound. I mean can you imagine loving someone the way he loved Rosaline and not even getting the time of day?" now she went in for the kill. "I myself am in such a situation. There's this girl, we'll call her Rantana," she heard some snickers, and from the corner of her eye she saw Santana stiffen and glare her way. Smiling, she continued.

"I really _really_ like her, but for some reason she won't give me the time of day. Why is that? I'm hot, good looking, I get good grades, I'm romantic, I like long walks on the beach, kissing in the rain, all that stuff, but she just won't give me a chance. It's no wonder Romeo's head was so messed up. He fell into a bad crowd aka the Capulets and ended up dead. None of that would have happened if Rosaline had just given the guy some hope. He would have never met Juliet and everyone would still hate each other as they should" she finished, earning some laughs and agreement from the class. Mr. Wallace was just speechless. Looking towards Santana, she was surprised to see a slight smile on the other girl's face. _Success_! Brittany internally cheered. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. As everyone filed out Brittany sauntered towards Santana's desk feeling the lightness of this morning coming back,

"Hey Santana, can I walk you to your next class? I'll carry your books for you" she offered, trying really hard not to glance at the other girl's cleavage. They were right there and she was only human.

"Yeah sure" the Latina answered.

"Oh come on, I'm not gonna try anyth- wait what?" Brittany asked completely shocked.

"I said sure. Wouldn't want you joining a gang or something because I wouldn't give you the time of day Romeo" she reiterated with a light laugh that sounded heavenly to Brittany.

"You caught on to that did you?" Brittany asked with a smirk.

"Were you going for subtle?" Santana countered with a raised eyebrow as she pushed her books into Brittany's hands.

"I was going for anything that would get your attention" she admitted, as they walked down the halls. She saw Santana frown at her.

"You had my attention since the first day I got here. You just haven't been making very good use of it" Santana informed her. This stunned Brittany, because if anything she'd been literally throwing herself at the girl.

"What do you mean? I've done practically everything I could think of to get you to go out with me. I even wrote you a poem that I read to you publicly in the cafeteria. Remember, it started the McKinley Food Fight Incident of 2012?" Brittany reminded her.

"Exactly. Everything you've done has been either too elaborate or rude" Santana told her, slowing down a bit.

"Rude? When was I rude?" Britt asked in shock.

"The time you cornered me and told me you were taking me out whether I liked it or not. Or the time I was talking to Kurt and you told him to get lost, then asked me what time I would be ready for the date you never even asked me on in the first place. Ringing any bells yet?" Santana smirked at me. She was so hot when she smirked but that was beside the point. Looking at it from her perspective I could see how that would be considered rude.

"Ok I see your point. But that doesn't change the fact that I want to date you and you know I want to date you but you still won't give me a chance. I'm a hot commodity around here" I finished. Looking at her face though, that was not the right thing to say. She rolled her eyes, she does that a lot when it comes to me I've noticed, and tried to grab her books. Its times like these I'm glad I was tall. I held them just out of her reach and apologized.

"Look I'm sorry. That made me sound like an ass. You bring that out in me. I swear I'm a normal person. How about we start over?" Brittany asked with a pout she was told was adorable. She hoped Santana thought so too.

"Fine. Start over then" urged the brunette.

"Oh. Um ok. Santana?" she began

"Yes Brittany?"

"I think you're really hot. And you seem like a nice person. I'd like to get to know you better. Will you go on a date with me?" asked Brittany, trying to be as nice as possible. From the sudden smile that lit Santana's beautiful face she probably succeeded too.

"I would love to. Now was that so hard?" Santana asked.

"I guess not, but that's totally what I've been doing these past months. At least in my head that was how it always sounded." She teased the brunette. "So how about tomorrow night since you and Sam are going out tonight?" she really hoped she didn't sneer Sam's name.

"Oh actually tonight would be fine. I was just going to meet up with him to write an original song for glee club and we decided we might as well eat while we brainstormed. Nothing we can't do some other time. It's due in like, a month I think." She answered

"You think?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Well yeah. I don't exactly pay that much attention when Mr. Sheuster drones on and on. He creeps me out. I only stick around because I really love to sing." She said with a slight blush. Brittany found this utterly adorable. That's when she realized she could seriously fall for this girl.

"I hope I get to hear you some time." She said softly. Santana gave her a coy smile.

"Play your cards right and you just might." The Latina replied. "So I guess I'll pick you up at 7 after all" Santana confirmed, taking her books from Brittany when they reached the door to her next class.

"Yeah. Wait let me give you my number. Call me later and I'll give you directions." She offered.

"I already have your number. You attached it to some of the flowers and candy you're always sending me" Santana teased her.

"You kept it?!" Brittany asked slightly shocked.

"Of course. I told you I've been interested since the first day. I was just waiting for you to get your act together. I'll call you later" she winked and sauntered to her seat.

Brittany went the rest of the day with a slightly dopey, _Quinn's word not hers_, smile on her face. Things were starting to look up. She originally only wanted to get one date and taste those delicious looking lips but now, who knows, it might just be time to settle down a bit. She also made a mental note to tell Artie to abort the mission. Then she thought of Sam's trouty mouth and changed her mind. She hadn't got the girl yet. So until then one can't be too carful.

**A/N: So that's it. Let me know if I should have kept it in my head. Thanks for reading though xx**


End file.
